Node.js is a single-threaded JavaScript runtime environment that employs non-blocking event driven I/O. Node.js may be referred to sometimes simply as “Node.” Node is a server-side programming environment that is used to build scalable network programs. Node is conventionally considered to comprise a V8 JavaScript virtual machine, libuv low-level system bindings and primitives for the Node event loop, and Node.js libraries.